Spike's new Family
by firetype77
Summary: Spike can't go back to ponyvill after nearly burning down the town. He's found by a kind dragon who's closer to him then he kowns. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Spike new family**

**I don't own my little pony **

It was days since our favorite dragon left ponyvill and was alone. After incident with nearly burning it down the town and his friends were to afraid of him so he left going into the Ever Free forest. It hadn't been easy for him ether he spend most of his time running away for the monster that lived here.

"So what's on the agenda for?" Spike asked walking along keeping an eye out for these beasts.

"Well Spike we have to find something to eat." He told himself as he went deepper into the forest.

"I've got to stop talking to myself." Spike sighed feeling very lonely.

**"ROAR!"**

"What was that?" he cries running from the sound as it was getting closer and closer before stopping.

Spike keeps running and looking behind himself to see if it still chasing him it wasn't and stops his mad dash.

"Pew. That was a close one." he say as he slowly turns around and comes face to face with a large purple and blue dragon

"Who are you hatchling?" the older dragon ask looking down at the frighten little dragon hatchling.

"Mm my name is Spike how are you?" Spike asked very nervously looking up at him. He had big wings, long horns, and spines half way down his back and he didn't look happy.

"I am Inferon and this is my territory young Spike. What might I ask are you doing here on your own might I ask." Inferon said calmly not wanting to scare him any more then he was.

Spike tells him what happen and looks down at the hatchling with sad eyes. Then garbs Spike tail with his mouth then puts him in his pouch and flies off.

"Aaa! Where are you taking me let me out!" Spike yells he sticks his head out to see where he is being taken as the ground rushes below him.

"Your coming to stay with me." the older dragon say in relaxed way.

"Really?" Spike calls out as he's taken to Inferon den.

They soon arrrived on cliff over looking the vast forest and Inferon takes Spike out by the tail and goes in. Spike looks around checking his vantage point and sees another dragon that had to be in his teens farther in. Unlike the one holding him he was a mix of dark and lite green with short wave like spikes from his head to his tail with wings.

"Dad you find anything on patrol, hay who's the hatchling." he said fling up to see Spike better.

Inferon puts Spike down and the other lays looking him up and down makes like he's about to breath fire on him Spike hind behind Inferon leg and the other teen laughs at him.

"Zoom stop is your new hatch brother Spike. Spike this my son Zoom it's ok to come out." He reassure Spike.

"Oh well hay little dude I guest I'm your big brother. Sorry about scaring you." Zoom say to Spike.

"Hi Zoom." Spike greets as he coming out of his hinding place.

The two of them talked Inferon laied down in a nest and watched the to as they began tp play and wrestle each other. Soon Spike and Zoom grew tried went reast on their Dad.

"Why don't I got get some food while you two rest." Inferon said smile at them.

"Yah" the shout.

"Alright alright I'll be back shortly stay closet to the den." He told them rise and heading out.

"Wow the really nice." Spike say leaning back in nest.

"Yeah he's great." Zoom say laying on his belly.

"Well I'm going to take a nap don't go anywhere." Zoom yawns.


	2. Chapter 2

**What happened**

_"Why don't I go get some food while you two rest?" Inferno said smile at them._

_"Yah" they shout._

_"Alright alright I'll be back shortly stay close to the den." He told them rise and heading out._

_"Wow he's really nice." Spike say leaning back in nest._

_"Yeah he's great." Zoom say lying on his belly._

_"Well I'm going to take a nap don't go anywhere." Zoom yawns._

Spike happily nods on starts looking around his new home the cave fairly large but empty so he goes to see if there's a view oh and was there ever the cave over looked a huge forest with a lava lake he couldn't believe his eyes in was beautiful. His heart began to feel heavy what if he messed up this as well like he did in ponyvill remembering what happen on that faithful day.

_Flash back_

"_Your finished now say good bye" a voice calls out Spike looks for it but all he sees is black the flame shot towered him and Spike quickly wakes up his scale ice cold and terrified._

"_Ahh morning Twilight." Spike yawns waking up to begin the day acting as if nothing was wrong he'd been having that dream for a while now but he refused to tell anyone while thinking this over his stomach gave a loud rumble. _

"_He he morning Spike sound like you're hungry." She giggles hopping out of bed._

"_Hey l'm starved." The young dragon said jumping to getting up shacking off the nightmare._

"_Great because you're in luck Pinkie pie's having breakfast party come let's get a move on so we're not late now." Twilight inform going over to comb her main._

_They both head out into town happily when Spike starts freaking out hissing as Rainbow dash flies past them._

"_Spike calm down what's wrong with you." Twilight Sparkle said shaking Spike as he starts slashing he claws._

"_Hu what what's going on." He say coming out of his trance like state._

"_Spike are you alright maybe we should go back home and."_

"_What no I'm fine come on lets go." Spikes dismissing her and keeps walking to Pinkie's._

"_Okay if you're sure?" she say not completely convicted he was alright going after him. _

_When they arrive at the party and everything was going fine when Spike starts hearing the same voice from his dreams._

"_He he you shall soon join your mate in death but not before I make you watch me kill your brood first!"_

_Spike begins freaking out again only this time Twilight wasn't fast enough as he start breathing fire everywhere screeching burn Twilight in the process._

"_We gotta get outa here everybody move." Applejack shouted carrying Twilight out with her._

_By the time Spike came out of it he'd burn down half of ponyvill the next day he was told to leave by his friends and the rest of town._

_End flash back_

"Can't do to them I have to go hhh good bye you guy seam really nice but I don't want to hurt you." Spike said as tears rolled down his face and leave the cave.

Elsewhere Inferno gathers some gems to bring back to his hatchlings and himself to eat once he got a pouch full he begins his way back to his den.

"Boys I'm back!" he calls to his young one as he dumps the gems out.

"Dad!" Zoom cries running toward his father hysterically.

"Dad he's gone I can't find Spike anywhere I shouldn't fell asleep." Zoom shouts.

"It's alright we'll find him Zoom." Inferno tells him.

Just then the hear cries off in the distance

"**Help me!"**

"Zoom stay here!" Inferno shout taking off furiously to the cries.

When get there he see Spike cornered by a pack of timber wolves he roar at them landing in between Spike and the wolves. Inferno rears head burning the pack leader making the rest run away. Inferno then turns his attench back to Spike but his anger quickly vanished went he saw the hatchling face soaked with tears.

"Shh little one it's alright your safe now I've got you." Inferno cooed licking Spike's arm. The young one had a small scratch on Inferno sit down next to Spike curling his tail around him.

"Why did try to leave Spike?" Inferno asked now that Spike calmed down.

Spike tells him about his nightmares and why he left and Inferno was shocked. At what the young dragon described.

"Spike your my hatchling and not by adoption but by blood you see years ago me and my mate were attacked by evil dragon called Sky Striker he killed her and stole one of the eggs I tracked him down the egg feel and when I check the area you were nowhere to be found. The one I did save was Zoom and the egg that was stolen was you." Inferno finished as looked down into Spike's eyes.

"How can I remember that if I was only an egg?" Spike asked looking back at his sire.

"Dragon eggs imprint on their parent before they hatch what your remembering was the day you would have imprinted on us." His father says lovingly Spike nods as Inferno places him into his pouch.

"Sorry I ran off like that." Spike say as Inferno take off.

"This time I'll overlook it but next time your belly won't be the only warm thing got it?" Inferno informs his youngest chuckling as he feels him tense up in his pouch.

"Let's go back your bother must worried sick about you." He said heading back to the den.

'Why don't I think this isn't the last time my hatchling will wonder off' Inferno thinks to himself.

**A.N.**

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**What a pair**

It had been a few days since Inferno had made his discovery about Spike and so far everything been fine. Today they went down to the lava lake to go gem hunting and they all were having a ball. He only wished that his beloved was still here to see their hatchlings.

"Yo Dad come look at this." Zoom shouts pulling him out of his thoughts as they a gaze down at something in a hole they dug.

"Oh and what do we have here." Inferno says looking over at the stone his sons had found.

"I want to taste it." Spike said licking his lips at the site of it along with Zoom.

"Yeah let's tear into this puppy Pops." Zoom said enthusiastic as Spike about the yummy looking gem.

"Sorry boys this is a blood emerald although they're very good they can also be dangerous for any who dare try to eat it like you, let's leave this and find something we can eat." Inferno informs them as they look very disappointed.

"Aww we can handle it Dad." Zoom whines to their father as he covers the emerald back up.

The day continued on without a hitch they'd walked along the lava river that flowed from the lake seeing many wondrous thing like light foxes and walroos tile they reached a nice spot by the volcano where it flowed from like a waterfall and this is where Inferno desired to take rest.

"Zoom Spike stay here while I have a short nap you hatchling have worn this old fire breather out." Inferno yawned with a chuckle lying down.

"Hay Spike what are you doing?" Zoom asks as he climbs up a tree and swings on a tree branch as Spike rubs his back on it.

"Oh me nothing my back just a little itchy why what up?" Spike said as Zoom jumps into the air.

"Well I was thinking we go back for that blood thingy and have are selves a real treat. What do you say?" Zoom asked with a grin as Spike stopped to think it over.

"I don't know didn't Dad say not to." He said not completely sure of what they were going to do.

"He'll never find out and besides didn't it look good." Zoom assured his younger brother. That's all that needed to be said as Spike quickly nodded at the thought of it and how good it would be.

"Great so let's go before he wakes up." Zoom said with a point over to their dad.

In no time at all the two dragon brothers made their way back to the lake now all they had to do was find it.

"Okay I'll look over here and you look over there." Zoom said as Spike went to digging over where he pointed.

Zoom went to digging over on his side while Spike dug on his. They'd searched for some time before…

"Hay Zoom I found it" Spike called looking down at the emerald drooling.

"Alright little dude!" he answered going over to where Spike was.

"So how are we going slit it?" Spike asked holding the stone in his paw.

"Like this" Zoom said throwing it into the air and slashing the blood emerald with his claws.

The stone breaks in two but before they could eat it the stone started to smoke and red ooze onto the ground shooting around into a shape.

"What's happening!" Spike screamed as Zoom pushes Spike back from it.

"I don't know." Zoom said in a panicked voice.

The ooze and smoke begins to take of a terrible monster. It stood on four legs with bright yellow eyes the spikes were like needles that ran down its back went all the way around its long tail like mace.

When beast was complete it looked down at the shocked hatchling and smirked laughing at them Zoom quickly grabs Spike and tries to fly away but the monster swiftly takes him in his claws before they could get away.

"Naughty little hatchling should have listen to your daddy when you had the chance aaaa!" it screeches at the young dragons as they struggle to get free. Spike and Zoom hit him with their fire breath causing it to drop them.

Zoom takes hold of Spike and flies toward the trees but before they could reach the trees they were trapped in a cage of spines the monster shot out at them from its tail.

"**You filthy brats you're going to pay that!" **It billowed at them as it got closer and closer.

But before it could reach the two dragons Inferno came and rammed into it with roar sending it hurtling to the ground. The beast roars back shooting spikes from its tail at Inferno.

Inferno reduces the projectiles to ash with a single breath as the two great creatures battle each other when Inferno grabs the monster by its neck and breaks it the beast then shatters turning back to gem stone and Inferno turns his attention two his hatchlings.

"What did I tell you two about that blood emerald?" Inferno asks as he rips open the cage they were trapped in.

"To leave it be." They answered look at the ground as they were released.

"Right so why in the name of the great sun dragon would you two go and messing with it?" he asked them as he looked down at them.

"It was my idea Dad I talked Spike into it." Zoom said feeling awful that he put his younger brother in such danger as he look up at this father.

"No I agreed to it." Spike chimed in looking at Inferno as well.

"Well your both still in trouble." Inferno sighed as he took hold of Spike by this tail as Zoom follows their back to their cave.

When they get back to the cave and Inferno sits down placing the young dragon down as Zoom land next to Spike.

"Zoom Spike I'm going to punish the both." The older dragon tells his sons as he picks them up his paw using his claw to move their tail out of the way.

"Aww come on Dad you really don't need to do this." Zoom said as he struggled to free himself.

"Yeah we're sorry!" Spike yells trying to pull free as well.

Inferno ignores his sons pleases and smack them with his other paw right on both their bottoms.

"Ow"

**Smack**

"Ouch"

**Smack**

"Next time I tell you both to stay away from something you'll both stay away got it!" Inferno scolds as he keeps spanking his sons now pink rears.

"Yes sir!" They cry out as they kick their legs helplessly as their father whack their behinds.

**Smack **

"Do you have any idea what that thing would have done to you if I hadn't woke and saw you weren't there!" He yells as their bottoms are cherry red and they stop struggling.

"Sss sorry please stop!" Spike cries as tears run down his face and his tail end burns like it was on fire.

"Sorry dad!" as tears fell down his face as well felling terrible that this was his fault.

Hearing that the hatchling were truly sorry decided on two last smack and sets them down nuzzling them close as the cry. Inferno licks their heads as he soothes their sobs. They soon turn to soft cries he goes back to rubbing their heads.

"Now boys I don't wasn't to have to do that again but I will if you two do something that foolish never again got it." He said to his boys.

"Got it Pops."

"Huh."

"Good now why don't you two rest here while I go check on something? Inferno said scratching their heads.

"Yah that sounds good." Spike yawned and curls up as their father leaves.

"You said it." Zoom said curling up next to Spike and falling asleep.

**A.N**

Not sure what to do next so just say what you think okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scales **

**I don't want MLP**

Spike woke up the next morning scratching and itching like crazy and as he did he didn't notice that patches of his scales were coming off. His father started wake up from all the noise that his son was making from scratching.

"*Yawn* What are you doing up so early?" Inferno moaned looking sleepily at him.

"I can't stop scratching what's happening to me!" Spike shouted looking worried at his father still clawing at his scales.

"Let me see little hmm calm down your scales are shedding see." His father explained pointing to the spot where his scales where missing.

"That's a relief sorry about that." Spike signed then completely focused on itching.

"Quite alright I was about to get up any way." Inferno said stretching his wings getting up he looks over at Zoom who was completely knocked out.

Thinking about his sons he suddenly got an idea.

"Zoom wakeup I have to take care of something's you're in charge okay."

"Hmm yeah Popops got it." Zoom murmured not getting up

"Spike I'll be back soon." Inferno said walking over to the cave opening but Spike didn't hear over his scratching.

Inferno flies off soaring up above the Everfree forest far from the den to meet with the only pony that called this place home Zecora.

Inferno lands in front of her hunt and used his claw to knock on her door.

"Aa Inferno it is you what can this humble zebra do?" she asked in here usual rhymes because Zecora was one of the only ponies that wasn't afraid of dragons or his forest. She'd actually been one of the ponies he'd called friend.

"Hello Zecora I need something that can soothe itching for dragons do have anything like that?" the large fire asked looking at her.

"Why yes yes I do but it will take time this is true." She said.

"Very well I'll back in one hour thank you Zecora."

She nods back and he take off in to do one a look over of some of the other caves in his territory. He carefully inspected each until he found one that was closer to the ground. Since Spike couldn't fly it be easier for him to get in and out safely while too far for any unwanted visitors to stop by plus if was closer to the lake of lava perfect for his sons to play when he wasn't around.

Inferno then starts getting the cave ready for his tidying it up clearing it of rocks and debris. He then gathers some plants and shrubs that grew near caves opening and makes a soft nest satisfied he heads back over to Zecora's hunt to see if the item was ready.

"Ah Inferno it is you just in time I've finished your Brue." She called as the large dragon landed in front of her.

"Thank you Zecora my little will be so relived is there anything I can do for you?" He asked happily as she gave him the bottle.

"Yes there is a favor I wish to ask of you." She said as she motions to her hunt and out comes a very shy looking young zebra.

"Can you watch my dear nephew? For you I have been asked to go to Canterlot out of the blue so can you?" Zecora asked as he hid behind her.

"Of course I'll be back tomorrow so be ready good bye." Inferno said with a wave then flew off back to his cave.

When he gets there he hears laughing and yelling.

"Stop laughing it's not funny!" Spike yelled all of his scale had fallen off by the time his father returned.

"Ha ha" Zoom chucked at the sight of his little brother scale less.

"Zoom don't tease your brother this is his first time shedding." Inferno said making Zoom stop.

"Here Spike put this on your scales will be back by tomorrow." He tells Spike who sighs in happy that this will be over soon felt naked.

Spike takes the bottle in his hand and starts rubbing it in. It feels very cool and over his skin. Zoom watches him still very amused at the sight. Soon Spike finishes Inferno picks him up by his tail and place him in his pouch.

"What's where are we going? Zoom asked curiously as he looked at his father.

"Yeah Dad?" Spike added peeking out from his father's pouch.

"We're just changing dens that's all young one. Zoom would like to do the honors?" Inferno asked as Zoom nodded.

"Sure thing Pops." Zoom said getting ready.

"Not yet let get outside first." Inferno laughed as he leading him outside then jumped into the air just in front of their old den.

"What his doing he doing?" Spike asked.

"Well you see dragons burn out their old dens before moving into a new one." Inferno informed Spike.

"Okay let rip Zoom." Inferno said.

The lite green dragon then sends his dark green flames in leaving only scorch marks and they took off to their new home.

**Sorry for the long wait Monday I'll post something okay people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Father's love**

**A.N.**

Ponies!

I don't own MLP you know that people

When then dragon family arrived at their new den Zoom went to exploring everything while Inferno made a nest for all of them to sleep in. As Zoom left Spike went to follow his older bother only to be stopped by his father.

"Sorry Spike but you have to stay here without your scales you could get hurt." his father said.

"Aw come on Dad I'll be fine come on." Spike whined wanting to see what the landscape was like.

"No young one," Inferno went on,"besides you have to tell me how to prepare having a house tomorrow."

This got Spike's curiosity peck as his father got the den ready their. The cave was now closer to the ground this done so that would Spike be able to play seeing as how he didn't have wings.

"So who is it Dad?" Spike asked as his father finished clearing a space for them to sleep when Zoom called him to come outside.

Spike look at his Dad with his best puppy eyes Inferno gives him an approving nod and Spike rushes out of the den.

When Spike arrives get outside Zoom is nowhere to be seen so Spike begins checking the area. Just then Zoom lands in front of him holding something.

"Yo Spike look at the beetle I found it's crazy." Zoom stouts opening his claws to reveal a small incest that looked like ever other beetle.

"What's so special about a bug?" Spike asked looking a Zoom as if he was crazy.

"Check this out breathe fire on it," Zoom continues seeing Spike still not sure "trust me you'll never believe this."

Spike still unsure does what he said and breathed burning fire on the bug but instead of their being ash like he expected there to be the small creature was fine. Leaving the young dragon shocked.

"That's so cool where did you find it?" Spike questioned as their father came to see what his hatchlings were up to.

They came over and showed the fire resistance insect. He carefully looked the small thing over unsure what it was.

"Well I've never seen anything like this before boys." Inferno admits.

These were words that he didn't say often Inferno had lived in the Everfree Forest for a long time and in that time he'd seen almost everything his home had to offer.

"Can we keep it?" Zoom asked not wanting to part with his find.

"While this beetle is interesting I don't like anything that I don't know fully about in our home." Inferno said.

"Fine." Zoom and Spike both say letting it go and fly away.

Then just before anything else could be said Spike and Zoom's stomachs rumbled. This made the old dragon laugh as he and his boys when off to get some gems.

As they left the beetle from before went and flew all the way to the old ruins deep within the forest and lands clawing over to a broken throne room. Then the bugs shows its real face a changeling and bows before the creature sitting in the throne.

"Queen Chrysalis I've found something very intriguing." the scout spoke humbly.

"What have you to say Scout?" She demands.

"I found a dragon and his brood I could smell the strong love he had for each of his sons if you were a feed off this nothing be able to stop us." he informed proudly of his findings.

"Very good Scout I want to lure them here." Chrysalis orders and he left.

The scout leaves to start setting his trap leave Chrysalis in her throne to plot her revenge. It had been nearly 100 years since the battle in Canterlot was fought but it the memories still burn deep within her mind.

**Flashback**

_The streets we're filled with the sounds of war and buildings burned. Princesses forces were all but defeated. While Chrysalis lead the city troops her mate Metamorphosis was in the mist of fighting Celestia and Luna._

"_Your time has passed now the Changelings will make all of Equestria our feeding ground!" Metamorphosis screeches his blast hits mark. _

_The alicorn rulers were all but defeated then they calling upon the very celestial bodies they command to aid them. _

Song warning

_'Lead these humble creatures your power'_

_'Oh great heavens above.'_

_'Let us use your might'_

_'So that we can make strong the weak.'_

_'Don't evil destroy your light'_

_'By the burning sun'_

_'By the mystic of the moon'_

_'This villain shall fall' _

_'Oh by the sun and moon you shall fall'_

_'Your wickedness will be locked away'_

_'There forever you will stay' _

_'In the name of Equestria be gone'_

_They end there singing and her king was sealed away with they then knocked every changeling and herself back to the out lands._

**End of flashback**

It was on that day that Chrysalis swore she'd return and finished what they started all those years ago. In her searching she found out that if she could feed off a dragons love then she'd not only be able to get rid of the Princess Celestia and Luna but to free Metamorphosis as well.

The only thing she need was a dragon that heart had an unrivaled devotion for his loved ones. In order to do this she couldn't got to where the dragons normally dwell the beast would take out anything they saw as a threat. Then one of the soldiers told her of a cursed forest that had dragons best of all nopony would bother them.

"All in due time." the changeling queen said watching the sunset.

**A.N**

**For everypony out there who been waiting thanks. Sorry I couldn't resist the singing and as for king Metamorphosis is queen Chrysalis male self. ****Now my the power of the alicorns review! Next let's see how Ash and the child of the new moon are doing.**


End file.
